


Campaigning

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Brad Chambers is out campaigning.  He may have wandered into the wrong district.





	Campaigning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Sonnet (write a story in 14 sentences)

The spear was pointed up to his ribs. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, cool it, man," he said. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

A thin hand settled on the guard's shoulder, and he stood, spear up in waiting, just itching to be lowered again in attack. The man held out a hand.

"Brad Chambers. I'm running for office in this district."

The hand beckoned him inside. He followed dutifully, if a little wary after his greeting at the door.

"Tell me," said the owner of the hand, as thin as anything, "Mr. Chambers, what is your opinion on the monster vote?"

"I don't know that they should have one. They're already infiltrating our scho--"

Watching him were twenty pairs of monster eyes.


End file.
